Immortelle
by princessed
Summary: La princesse Celestia parle de sa vie. Attention, cette fiction peut choquer: Celestia n'est pas présentée comme parfaitement gentille.


Disclaimer : my little pony ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fanfiction.

Immortelle.

Il y a mille ans, le soleil et la lune se déplaçaient aléatoirement dans le ciel. Les licornes pouvaient alors les déplacer mais elles devaient se mettre à vingt pour bouger un seul astre, et cela demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Personne ne se souvient de cette époque à part moi. À l'époque, j'étudiais jour et nuit le mouvement des astres et les autres poneys me trouvaient étrange. J'étais la seule licorne à aimer étudier.

J'ai décidé d'inventer une magie pour bouger le cours des astres et ça a marché. Ça a si bien marché que moi qui étais née licorne, je me suis soudain retrouvée avec des ailes. Les poneys se sont extasiés et m'ont nommée princesse. Une nouvelle vie a commencé pour moi.

Au début, tout allait bien. Je décidais du jour et de la nuit et je dirigeais Equestria. Les années ont passé et j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne vieillissais pas. Tous mes amis vieillissaient et mouraient, sauf moi. Je finissais par me sentir terriblement seule.

Entre temps, j'avais fondé une école de magie. J'enviais terriblement ces petites licornes qui rentraient chez elles tous les soirs, qui avaient une famille et des parents pour les aimer… Moi, j'étais seule. Et puis, je me suis prise d'affection pour une de mes élèves licornes, une toute jeune orpheline timide et ombrageuse. Elle s'appelait Luna. J'aimais absolument tout chez elle : son esprit étrange, son intuition, son don incontestable pour la magie. J'ai ensorcelé sa crinière pour qu'elle ressemble à la mienne et je lui ai fait croire qu'elle était ma petite sœur, séparée de moi à sa naissance.

Luna était une enfant merveilleuse. Je lui ai appris à faire se lever la lune et elle s'y employait à merveille. Mais j'ai très vite réalisé qu'elle aussi allait vieillir et mourir. C'est pour cela que je me suis résolue à la transformer en alicorne, elle aussi. Luna étudiait la magie des rêves et voulait inventer une magie permettant de visiter les rêves des poneys. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'osait pas se lancer. Elle avait peur d'endommager l'esprit des poneys en entrant dans leurs rêves.

Alors j'ai ensorcelé ses amies de l'académie pour qu'elles fassent toutes des cauchemars. Luna s'est enfin décidée à entrer dans leurs rêves pour réguler leur sommeil. C'est comme ça qu'elle a perfectionné sa magie, qu'elle a gagné ses ailes et qu'elle est devenue mon égale.

Je n'oublierai jamais les merveilleux moments qu'on a passés ensemble. Nous avons combattu Discord à deux, nous avons régné sur Equestria, passé de longues soirées à bavarder et plaisanter et contemplé les étoiles. Avec Luna, j'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir une compagne, une amie, une âme sœur. Je savais qu'on vivrait ensemble pour toujours et cette idée me mettait du baume au cœur.

Les années ont passé et j'ai vu que Luna s'éloignait peu à peu de moi. Elle me posait des questions étranges et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'elle se doutait un peu qu'en fait, elle n'était pas ma sœur de sang. J'ai fini par lui avouer la vérité. Elle a alors réagi si violemment que ça m'a fait peur. Elle m'a dit que j'étais monstrueuse de l'avoir condamnée à l'immortalité et d'avoir pris toutes les décisions qui la concernaient sans lui demander son avis… Et puis elle est allée s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour bouder.

Je ne saurai jamais ce qui s'est réellement passé dans cette bibliothèque. Peut-être qu'elle a voulu redevenir mortelle ou se débarrasser de ses ailes et qu'elle s'est trompée de magie, qui sait ? Toujours est-il que cette nuit-là, la Jument Séléniaque a pris la place de ma sœur adorée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est l'exiler sur la lune. Voilà. J'étais à nouveau seule.

J'ai cherché un moyen de désenvouter ma sœur. J'ai fait plusieurs expériences et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'en utilisant les éléments d'équilibre, j'arriverais à retrouver ma Luna, le poney qu'elle était avant que je lui dise la vérité sur ses origines. Cela impliquerait d'effacer une partie de ses souvenirs mais je n'étais plus à cela près.

Le problème était la nature des éléments d'équilibre : la magie, le rire, l'honnêteté, la loyauté, la générosité et la bonté. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser le potentiel total de tous ces éléments étant donné que j'avais failli à mon devoir de sœur. Je ne pouvais pas rire de ce qui lui était arrivé, je n'avais été ni honnête, ni loyale envers elle quand je l'avais manipulée pour faire d'elle une alicorne, j'avais agi par égoïsme… Pour libérer ma sœur, il fallait malheureusement diviser ces éléments entre six poneys et pour cela, j'allais devoir attendre.

J'ai attendu. Parfois, je voyais la Jument Séléniaque en rêve. Parfois, mais très rarement, Luna se tenait derrière elle et me regardait avec tristesse. Je me réveillais affligée mais je gardais toujours la contenance d'une princesse face aux citoyens d'Equestria. Personne ne devait jamais voir mon chagrin.

Tous les dix ou vingt ans, je prenais une nouvelle élève qui, je l'avoue, ressemblait toujours un peu à Luna. C'était toujours une licorne discrète à la robe foncée, avec un esprit original. Je lui apprenais la magie en espérant qu'elle se trouve un jour des amies pour maîtriser ensemble les éléments d'équilibre et guérir ma sœur. Les années passaient et mes élèves faisaient parfois des découvertes extraordinaires. Sparkly Mystery a inventé une potion pour guérir la fièvre de cheval, par exemple, et Night Shadow a beaucoup travaillé sur la téléportation. Je les regardais étudier, apprendre, devenir des licornes merveilleuses, elles me quittaient, partaient explorer le monde, se mariaient, avaient des poulains, écrivaient leur propre encyclopédie et mouraient tranquille dans leur lit après une vie longue et bien remplie. Et moi, je n'avais toujours personne pour vivre avec moi.

Tout a changé le jour de l'arc-en-ciel supersonique. Je ne l'avais pas prévu mais j'ai tout de suite eu l'intuition que les poneys dont la vie avait changé grâce à cet arc-en-ciel auraient quelque chose de spécial en commun. J'ai donc fait mes recherches et j'ai trouvé leurs noms. Comme elles n'habitaient pas toutes à Poneyville, j'ai fait préparer des maisons spéciales pour celles qui allaient déménager : une bibliothèque pour Twilight Sparkle, une maison pouvant accueillir de nombreux animaux pour Fluttershy et un appartement au dessus d'une boutique de gâteaux pour Pinkie Pie. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elles s'installent toutes un jour à Equestria. Et le jour de l'emménagement de la dernière, j'ai libéré ma sœur de la lune.

Mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Twilight et ses cinq nouvelles amies ont libéré ma sœur de la Jument Séléniaque, comme je l'avais prévu. En outre, j'ai vu le potentiel de Twilight Sparkle et j'ai compris qu'elle avait le potentiel pour créer une nouvelle magie. J'avais tout gagné.

Par bonheur, Luna ne se souvenait pas des détails de sa transformation en Jument Séléniaque. Je l'ai choyée, chouchoutée, cajolée et gavée de gâteaux pendant des semaines. Elle a repris confiance en elle, a refait connaissance avec Equestria, a renoué avec ses devoirs de princesse de la lune. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ma sœur et je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais la perdre.

Parallèlement, j'ai gardé un œil sur Twilight Sparkle. J'ai constaté qu'elle a réellement un énorme potentiel. Je l'ai orientée, guidée et j'ai fini par faire pour elle ce que j'ai fait pour Luna : j'ai mis ses amies en danger pour qu'elle puisse perfectionner sa magie et devenir une alicorne. Je veux dire, je l'ai aidée à prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle est beaucoup plus heureuse depuis qu'elle est une princesse.

Tout va pour le mieux à Equestria, même si j'ai l'impression que Luna me boude un tout petit peu. Elle évite de se montrer dans les manifestations en public, elle passe tout son temps dans sa chambre et dort en journée pour travailler la nuit… Quand je lui pose la question, elle me répond que tout va bien et que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour elle. La semaine dernière, je l'ai vue rire et s'amuser comme une petite folle avec les Chercheuses de Talents. Quand je me suis approchée, elle a cessé de sourire…

Par moments, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me prend pour une manipulatrice. Mais je ne le suis pas. N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
